One Night Out
by IrishPanther
Summary: Sonic and Shadow decided to hit the night up in fashion, with one hedgehog being optimistic about the other. How will things be handled, and what will this mean for the future?


**What is up, people! Pan is back to give you another Sonic the Hedgehog story...something that came into my head, featuring a lovely pair that I think many should enjoy.**

**Now, to answer some questions beforehand...well, I'll wait to the end so that I don't spoil anything. Read, hope you enjoy, and leave a review if you want to.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!  
**

* * *

_'Just breathe, we're almost there…'_

"Nugggh, how much longer do we…until we get to wh-where we need to be?"

The black hedgehog sighed in annoyance, rubbing his eyes with his left hand. "We'll be there shortly, Sonic; I've already told you just a few minutes ago."

"Ye-yeah, but why is it takinggg forever?"

Shadow didn't answer, as he continued walking.

'_He should have listened to me; none of this would have happened…jeez, why do I always find myself in these predicaments? Although, this is the first one with us…'_

"Ooh, ooh; Shadow, I seeee it!"

Feeling his right hand return to some state of activity, Shadow turned to see Sonic jumping at the site of Tails' workshop.

"Aweesssome! I get to sleepover with my bestest buddyyy!"

"Thank goodness," Shadow mumbled, wanting to rid himself of the blue hedgehog as soon as he can.

It wasn't enough that Shadow was dragged out by Sonic to attend a lovely night out at Station Square to one of the newest clubs near the casino, but it was the fact that now – instead of enjoying a romantic evening – Shadow was stuck babysitting his newly-made boyfriend, who was drunk.

"I'm so glad I...ggget to come here; tonight was amaaazzzing and I can't waaait until…"

"Sonic, what did I tell you **not** to do tonight?"

It took a little bit for Sonic to answer Shadow's question. Scratching the top of his quills, Sonic answered, "To not drink the juice…"

"Correct, and did you listen?"

A few babbling noises from the blue hedgehog was all that Shadow needed. As they appeared at the front door of Tails' place, Shadow firmly grasped Sonic to jolt him upright.

"You need to be quiet," Shadow ordered. "Tails is probably asleep, and we don't want to disturb him."

Sonic flung his head backward, only to flung it forward, giving the black hedgehog a 'yes' nod. Turning the knob, Shadow entered the fox's lofted house / lab.

Stumbling in, Sonic immediately ran into the railing of the stairs and proceeded to fall onto his back.

"Oww. Doncha worry, I'm okays."

Shadow annoyingly sighed. "How about you take your glasses off?"

"Wait, but why? I'ma fine with dem on."

Sonic quickly adjusted the mirrored aviators that he was currently wearing, and after adjusting his ruffled white unbuttoned shirt, he gave his traditional thumbs up pose.

"Seee, now I'ma looking flyyy!"

The black hedgehog shook his head in agony. "I'm still wondering where you got that shirt from."

"Oh, dis one? Well now, I really don't know. Someone just threw it in da air, and I grabbed it, and I was…I mean, c'mon, dis here'samazzzing."

"Obviously it occurred when you left me."

Sonic's facial expression fell at Shadow's statement, and stumbling over to him, he placed his hands on his partner's black-and-red quills.

"Whatcha mean I left ya hanging?"

Shadow shut his eyes as the smell of booze on Sonic's breath reached his nostrils.

"How much did you drink tonight?"

"Let me see…" As Sonic started to count with his fingers, Shadow decided to answer his own question.

"A crapload."

Sonic started to laugh at Shadow's answer. "No, nononono I did nottt drink a craaapload."

Shadow ushered Sonic over to the nearest couch, and after disappearing for a few seconds to the kitchen, returned with a glass of water.

"Do you even know what happened?"

Sonic took the glass from Shadow's hand, and holding it firmly, gave a quizzical look. "I don't know…"

"Well here, let me tell you…"

* * *

_We headed to Station Square a bit upbeat – well, you were upbeat. _I _wasn't looking forward to tonight at all, but after some conversing, we agreed that we would head over to the new club after dinner at the casino. Even though I started to protest at first, I quickly agreed to our little deal._

"I can't thank you enough for convincing me for dinner; it was the best," Sonic said, as he and Shadow were walking out of the casino.

The black hedgehog smiled. "Oh, it was nothing."

"Wait, what's this I see; a smile upon your face?" Sonic stopped the black hedgehog in his tracks.

Shadow gave a bit of a chuckle as he rubbed his arms together. "Well, yeah."

"Shadow the Hedgehog, I've never see you smile before; why now, hmm?"

Sonic crept closer to Shadow, wanting to hear the answer he knew that he was going to get.

"Well, I just can't help myself…when I'm around you."

_I thought, right then and there, you would have forgotten the dumb club and we would have merely walked over to Tails' place and hung out here, together, for the first time…officially. But then, _he_ had to call us out…_

"Whoa, wouldcha look at that? Two hedgehogs trying to make moves."

The duo saw Knuckles, with Rouge not too far behind, standing outside of _Smack My Pitch Up_, the newest club to hit Station Square.

Shadow grunted. "Get lost!"

_As I was about to walk away, you grabbed me and pleaded your whole life away for a good five minutes right in the near middle of Station Square…where everyone probably saw us! And, of course, I wanted this night to end quickly, but nooo, I gave in to your demand…_

Sonic and Shadow entered the club, and the duo were ecstatic at what they saw. Jumbo-sized televisions were placed right in front of the dance floor, hanging from the ceiling, as they were blaring raunchy rap videos. To both sides of the dance floor were bars, serving tons of alcoholic beverages. Just like the name hinted, there were no regular glasses; just straight up pitchers, with the occasional shots.

"Now **this** is what I call a good night out!"

_Do you realize how much that hurt me to hear you say that? I thought that, after a lovely steak dinner – which was not cheap if I recall – with the both of us happy that we were together, you go and say that. But that wasn't even the worst part…_

"Hey, you guys finally made it in!"

Knuckles' voice was heard over the other anthropomorphic creatures within the club, as he was waving his huge-sized mitted hand to get the duo's attention. Sonic spotted him and, grabbing Shadow, dashed over.

"Sup, Knux," Sonic greeted as he saw the echidna holding what appeared to be a mixed drink in his other mitted hand. "What you got there?"

"Oh, this lovely beauty is a little concoction that the bartenders whipped up…half-off pitchers the first week of business, so I thought I'd give it a little try."

The red echidna gave a few swigs of the pitcher, before exhaling heavily. "Wow, this is some good stuff! I'd recommend you give it a try!"

_I had to intervene. I wasn't going to allow you to drink heavily. You knew how Knuckles can hold his own in alcohol, while – no offense, but you're a lightweight. I _strictly, and I mean strictly, _told you not to have the juice, and just stick with beer. Did you listen…?_

Shadow exited the restroom, boredom written over his face. Walking back to where his group was, he could only spot Rouge still hanging around.

"So, where did the other two go?"

"Hmm," the bat frowned before answering, "No clue. They couldn't have gone too far."

Shadow placed his shoulder on top of the bar and leaned his head onto his open hand.

"Guessing you weren't expecting this, huh?"

The black hedgehog looked at Rouge, and answered her question with an 'humph.'

_I waited for you, for a good forty-five minutes…and do you know what I saw…_

"Shadowww!"

'_Oh, please, no…'_

Shadow's plea went deaf. Turning around, he saw the blue hedgehog, wearing a wrinkled and stained white dress shirt that reached his knees, sporting aviators, and holding two empty pitchers of what appeared to be the juice.

"There ya are, Shady! Ohmygawd, IthoughtIlostyou."

_It was like you were speaking in tongues! I could not comprehend, for the life of me, what you were trying to say._

"Babayy, we gonna go back, and we gonna have a reallly good time, just youuu and meee!"

_You then proceeded to glomp the crap out of me, and then we just had to go.  
_

* * *

"So there, your night in a nutshell."

Sonic calmly drank his second glass of water while listening to what Shadow had to say.

"Well…eh…" Sonic started off, but trying to find the right words and trying to speak them in better terms didn't come to the blue hedgehog easily.

"You still want to know the worst part?"

"Wait, there's **more**?"

Shadow continued on. "You promised me at the restaurant that if we went out, you would watch yourself. You straight up lied to me. When you were busy hugging me, you tried your hardest to get a real good look at me; I didn't give you that benefit. Even with those stupid glasses on, I saw right through them…and the look you gave wasn't the same loving stare you gave me only a few hours before."

Sonic allowed the black hedgehog's words to sink in for quite some time.

"I – I didn't know I affected you that much. I'm sorry, Shadow…"

Sonic whispered these words while sniffling a bit, now coming to terms with how he treated his boyfriend.

"I appreciate the apology, but I think another one when you sober up will be much more fitting."

Sonic looked up and gave a small smile, and then, proceeding to stand up from the couch, he made his way to a clear area of the living room.

"Say, you wanna seeee why I got this costume?"

Shadow's expression went from 'sort of pleasing' to '…oh no.'

Before Shadow could intervene, Sonic started to drunk sing at the top of his lungs the song that Shadow heard in the background during his finding of Sonic…

That one tune…

'_It all makes sense now…but you still look like an idiot!'_

As Sonic continued to impress the dead with his obnoxious vocals, Shadow heard the sound of a door opening upstairs. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, he saw Tails standing in an all-white with brown strips nightgown.

"I see you guys made it back?" Tails stated groggily, clearly being woken up by Sonic.

The blue hedgehog turned around, and at the sight of Tails, sped over to his little brother and began hugging him.

"Heyyy there, bucko! I'ma spend da night with youuu! Doesn't that sound like loads of funnn?"

Tails grabbed Sonic firmly before stating, "It's time for bed. Upstairs, now."

Sonic whimpered at the two-tailed fox's statement, but nonetheless responded.

"Fineee," he stated before heading over to Shadow.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." he whispered, planting a kiss on Shadow's cheek.

Walking over to Tails, Sonic wished him good night while also planting a kiss on his cheek.

Shadow waited until Sonic's "bedroom" door was closed. "Sorry about that."

Tails rubbed his just-been-kissed cheek and replied, "Meh, it could be worse. Goodnight."

"Night; thanks again!"

As Tails retreated for the night, Shadow did the same. Walking out the front door and closing it behind him, starting his walk towards the train station that'll lead him back to Station Square, the black hedgehog couldn't help but to reflect on the night that he had…

And through everything he went through, he still ended up smiling.

'_Things will be better tomorrow, I know it.'  
_

* * *

**Well, there you have it; my first Sonadow! To be fair, this is my first time writing this pairing out, and while still being new to the whole fandom, it was kind of rough...so please, if there's anything wrong, review or PM so that I don't make the same mistake again! U****ntil next time, IP is gone! Thanks again! :)**


End file.
